role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Magnetism and Uranium
Of Magnetism and Uranium was a battle that took place on February 11, 2017. Battle A few days later after the battle with Harigojira; FlamingoMask then ended up in Yokohama, relieved that he was back on land again. Tired and exhausted, FlamingoMask then laid down to rest on the beach. However, FlamingoMask's sleep was interrupted by the underground monster known as Gabora rising up from the ground and began to head towards his area. FlamingoMask then leaped out of the ways, not wanting to get stepped on by Gabora. FlamingoMask then flew up to go after Gabora, but suddenly then a loud roar could be heard coming towards them; it was Red King. FlamingoMask was going to join in on the fight, but then Gabora fied his Uranium Beam at Red King, which also hit FlamingoMask and sent him off course, crashing down to the ground. FlamingoMask got back up but just before he could jump on into the fight between Red King and Gabora, a loud explosion caused by a new metal monster could be heard coming in the city of Yokohama. FlamingoMask sighed and then flew up to go there, leaving Red King to take care of Gabora. FlamingoMask then arrived to the scene and then grew into kaiju-size, ready to combat the metal monster. The monster then revealed itself to be Galban and then began his attack on FlamingoMask. Meanwhile, Red King came out and challenged Gabora. Gabora then fired his Uranium Beam at Red King, not just hitting him but also sending FlamingoMask off balance and landing down to the ground. Red King then charged through the beam and rammed into him; and then smashed his fist into Gabora's face, quickly following up by slamming his tail on top of his head. Gabora was hit and then rammed back at Gabora. Red King then snarled at the ram, smashing his fist in a downward arc into the top of Gabora's head. Gabora then turned head into like an armored drill, ramming it at Red King with it. Red King was hit by the drill, sliding back a bit. Red King then retaliated by turning around, slamming his tail into said armored drill. Gabora then stepped on Red King's tail and then fired his Uranium Beam at Red King; Red King snarled in pain, turning around and backhanding the beam right back at Gabora; Gabora was hit, sent staggering back. Red King grabbed a hold of Gabora and lifted him up, slamming him down back first into the ground. Galban laughed at FlamingoMask's presence and then fired electrical eye lasers at him; which FlamingoMask just leaped out of the way from. Galban then used his magnetism to magnetize heavy metal objects on his arm and then shoot them out like projectiles at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then bashed and sliced at the heavy metal objects, then firing a light beam at Galban. Galban was hit, but retaliated by firing his electrical eye lasers at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then pealed out of the way of some of the lasers. Galban then rushed at FlamingoMask and punched at him hard, sending FlamingoMask down to the ground. FlamingoMask rolled back up and retaliated by kicking Galban in the chest area, causing Galban to stagger back. Galban then used his magnetism to magnetize some more heavy metal objects and then hurled them at FlamingoMask once more, this time the metal objects were heavier; FlamingoMask created a light shield to block some, but got hit by some anyways, sending him back away. Gabora then burrowed underground and then emerged back up, ramming at Red King at full force. Gabora then headbutted Red King. Gabora was hit by the attacks once more and then pounced on Red King. Red King then began to wail on Gabora; bursting forth and smashing both his fists into the sides of Gabora's head, following up by slamming a knee into him, sending Gabora flying into a few buildings. Gabora then got back up and then fired his Uraniuam Beam around at Red King's area, causing some minor explosions around him. After that, Gabora burrowed underground and reappeared in front of Red King; then throwing a boulder at Red King. Red King just ate the boulder; Gabora then ran up at against Red King and punched him in the gut. FlamingoMask was then thrown into the area; with Galban now joining in on the fight. While FlamingoMask was sent flying down, Galban then lifted up a building and then threw it at FlamingoMask, sending him at Red King and Gabora's area. Fortunately, Red King caught FlamingoMask and helped him back up. The fight then all came together; with FlamingoMask and Red King now both facing off Galban and Gabora. Galban and Gabora then both fired their electric lasers and uranium beam at FlamingoMask and Red King, also creating some explosions around them. Red King blocked the blasts, but was still snarling in pain at them though while FlamingoMask was doing his best to block them. Red King then roared loudly and charged forth at Galban and Gabora, slamming both of his arms into the two and bringing them down. FlamingoMask then crouched down and fired a light beam at the two bad monsters's area; creating an explosion around them. Red King then turned around and opened his maw, firing out multiple rocks out at Galban and Gabora, catching them up in a rock explosion. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail against both Gabora and Galban hard. Gabora had enough and then burrowed underground, retreating. Galban then got back up and then fired a barrage of electrical eye lasers at both FlamingoMask and Red King. Through the combined attacks of FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick and Red King's Explosive Punch, they managed to defeat Galban by sending him flying across into a different and far away area, causing him to crash down there also. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose and then afterwards shook hands with Red King, thanking him for helping him out in combat. After Red King took off, FlamingoMask then reverted back down to normal size and then walked away. Important Events * Red King returns. * Galban debuts. * Gabora returns. Trivia * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. * The title was coined by Gallibon the Destroyer. * This was the final FlamingoMask RP before the Mecha Galgen Gang arc rose to prominence. Category:Battles Category:Events